5 Years After
by All Knowing 1
Summary: Taking place 5 years after the show ended, this includes all old characters and some new ones. The Institute is getting some new students, and not all by conventional means. Minor Kurtty, possible OC pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters which I create myself. If you know anything about X-men, you can tell which ones were not created by me.**

**A/N: This occurs 5 years after the show ends. The main changes are that Scott and Jean part-time teachers, X-23 and Alex Summers have both become students, the new mutants are more mature and some are part of the active X-men team. There are also some younger new students who will be introduced into the story.**

**All spelling mistakes are a result of me writing this late at night.**

A dark figure dropped down from a tree, landing silently on the ground, a few feet from the large gates enclosing the Xavier Institute. The figure was garbed in nothing but stark black. The only color on him was his short strawberry-blond hair. Even his eyes were a light grey. Looking around slowly, he made a gesture up at the tree. In seconds, another figure landed, again silently and garbed in black. If one took note of her bright blond hair and dark grey eyes and compared them to her companion, it would be obvious they were twins. Both were tall and slender and, though not fat by any means, had enough weight to show they had quite a bit of muscle, the boy a bit more than the girl. They even had the same tanned skin, proving neither shunned the outdoors.

The third figure that dropped down, while garbed in the same black clothing, was completely different. He too was tall, but so thin he could be mistaken as sickly. He had pale white skin and shoulder length black hair. He also had bright blue eyes, and a face that seemed set in a permanent frown. The last figure, an African-American girl, was short and thin. She had chocolate-brown eyes, and long black hair done up in multiple braids. Seeing everyone had made it down, the boy made a "follow me" gesture and slowly approached the gates.

When they reached the gate, the boy's twin stepped to the front. Closing her eyes, she waves her hand over the electronic lock. A faint purple glow outlined her hand. The lock emitted a few sparks, and then turned green. The gates swung open and, after ensuring no alarm had gone off, they continued on.

The boy listened hard, extending his heighted senses toward the mansion. They had chosen this night because they knew the older x-men were away on a mission somewhere. The boy heard many different snores and breathing patterns, but all in the rhythm that ensured the occupants were asleep. As they continued their approach, the African-American girl questioned, "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

Despite the fact all members of the group heard the question clearly; they all knew no one else would have heard anything. Sara could control sound so completely, that a single word could be heard across a football field, or a shout could be heard by only the person it was intended for. The boy signaled for a stop, and then gestured to Sara, who immediately put them in a type of bubble, ensuring that their conversation could not be heard by anyone else. The members of the mansion may have been asleep, but the information they had received indicated there were some members who had senses almost as good as his, so he preferred to be careful.

"Sonar," the boy began, using the call-names that were a necessity on assignments, "we were just hired to steal some information. We aren't harming anyone, and we've taken every precaution to avoid a confrontation. I don't see the problem here."

"I know Radar," Sonar responded, "but this is a school for _mutants_. People like us. It just feels…I don't know…wrong to steal from them."

"They want to make peace with the humans," Radars twin interjected. "They are _nothing _like us."

"Calm down Crash," Radar soothed, placing a hand on his twin's shoulder. "Sonar, we all accepted this mission. We aren't going back on our word. Any other questions?"

"One," the pale skinned boy inserted, "Who is she?"

The others quickly turned around to see a girl staring at them. She had long brown hair and was wearing what looked like a black bodysuit. Radar cursed quietly. Why hadn't he heard her approach?

She silently regarded them. "I do not know you. Leave this place. Now!"

The pale boy approached her and raised a hand, as if in peace. There was a flash of blue, and he swung the sword of blue energy that had appeared in his hand at her. It passed through her body, not leaving a mark. Despite that, she let out a cry and clutched at her side as if she had been cut deep.

Radar heard cry of alarm and the sound of footsteps approaching. "Spasm!" he yelled at the boy, "you just gave us away!"

The group braced themselves as figures began to approach them from the mansion. There was a buzzing noise, and what looked to be some type of odd cannons rose up on either side of the mansions driveway and oriented on them. "Maybe you were right Sonar," Radar admitted as he prepared for a fight he had tried his best to avoid. "This might not have been the best idea."

**This is mostly a prologue. The next chapter will be longer. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is chapter two (or one if you count the first one as a prologue). I know people are reading this because I've gotten story alerts. However, if you bother to make it a story alert, please leave a review, even if it just a 1 word one. It helps me get chapters out faster.**

**Anyway, you meet a few new characters in this chapter. They are even younger than the New Recruits. They become relevant a bit later. All mistakes are due to me writing this in the middle of the night.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution. If I did, the show would have continued for another season at least.**

_David's POV_

In retrospect, he could have given a better response. David sighed internally, focusing on the girl who was responsible for his recent soaking. Red-haired and blue eyed, Lea had a fiery temper and very little patience. It was ironic that such a person had the mutant ability of hydrokinesis, total control over water, be it water vapor or frozen ice.

"Are you awake now?" Lea questioned, glaring at him. The glare, along with his recent soaking was due to the fact that, when she burst into his room a few minutes ago, he had responded with a particularly…insensitive comment.

"I'm sorry, and yes, I'm up, as you can well tell," David replied, trying not to raise his voice.

Lea crossed her arms. "Well, I'm supposed to tell you to come with me and get in the danger room like the rest of us. There were some intruders, and, without the full X-men team here, Miss Pryde wants to insure we are all safe."

David gasped at her. "Intruders? Here? How?"

Lea shrugged. "I don't know, they somehow managed to bypass the security systems. We need to hurry, if they somehow get to us, you, me, and Natasha are the only ones with any offensive abilities."

David nodded. Many of the younger mutants' abilities were geared toward nonviolence. For example, one had a perfect memory, able to recall anything she had ever heard, seen, read, etc. Another could cause you to focus on anything but a certain idea or object, or to focus only on it. The only other one with offensive abilities, Natasha, had the power to expel a large amount of brightly shining energy. This energy was extremely hot and caused burns as well as providing concussive force. David himself had the ability to absorb kinetic energy. This made him hard to injure. He could then use the energy to give himself a measure of super-strength or to charge up a weapon to hit with more force than was natural. He had to have the energy to do any of this, of course.

Shaking off his wool gathering, he quickly changed into dry clothes and followed Lea to the danger room. It was inactive at the moment, and full of the younger kids, some nervous and others just sleepy. Calling Natasha over, they began to discuss what to do if they had to fight. They were the oldest of those there, though David, the oldest, was only 14. As they discussed strategies, David silently prayed that they wouldn't have to use them, and that the X-men would be back soon.

_Radar's POV_

Radar surveyed the situation. It wasn't promising, they were outmatched at least two to one. True few, if any, of these mutants were _official_ X-men, but he had seen people overwhelmed by sheer force of numbers before. This was, of course, ignoring the four cannons pointed at them. Then again, they wouldn't be a factor for long.

"Crash," Radar whispered, just loud enough to be heard by those around him, "can you take out the cannons?" His twin gave him a look that practically screamed _of course I can, what are you, stupid? _"Spasm, Sonar, any clue if we have any threats here?"

Sonar closed her eyes for a moment. "From the sound waves I can pick up, the only official X-men here are Nightcrawler and Shadowcat."

Spasm smirked. "A teleporter and a phaser. Useless in battle. We can take them."

Radar sighed. "We'll have to. Remember though, where just trying to get out."

Spasm shrugged. "Don't tell me, tell them," he replied, gesturing at the group who were beginning to power up their various abilities as they approached. Radar nodded, and the group immediately split.

Crash immediately headed for the top-left cannon. Her arm was already outlined in the purple glow, showing she was exercising her ability to project an energy that crashed anything electronic, or sometimes caused it to malfunction. She touched the machine, causing it to sputter then shut off. She flipped backwards, avoiding the blast from another cannon, and landed with the precision that years of competitive gymnastics training had given her. She placed her glowing palm on the next cannon, and soon after the third. When she reached the forth, however, she reduced the glow to surround only one finger. When she touched the last cannon, instead of it shutting down, it sparked and began firing wildly. She grabbed a hold of it, and turned it to those approaching them. The beamed slammed into a group of boys who looked identical. Due to the fact they vanished when hit, it was a multiplier. She smiled, and searched for another target.

Sonar and Spasm were doing the most damage, at least to Radar's sight. He was focusing on them more than Crash; he knew his sister could take care of herself. As he watched, Sonar sent what looked like a wolf running with a particularly loud sonic blast; it must have hurt the wolf's sensitive ears. His guess was confirmed when the wolf shifted into a girl, her hand holding her ears and looking pained. Spasm had three or four of the mutants on the ground around him, clutching various parts of their body. Though Spasm's psychic sword couldn't cause real wounds, it sent signals to the nerves and the brain that told them they were injured. Radar saw he was breathing heavily though, and he knew it was taking a lot of energy.

Radar froze for an instant, his sensitive nose catching a faint whiff of brimstone. Therefore, he wasn't startled when a blue, fuzzy, devil-looking thing appeared in front of him. Acting purely on reflex, he slammed his fist into the thing's face, following it up with a savage kick. Just as Crash had taken gymnastics, he had taken martial arts, and had kept in practice. Many of the moves were reflex by now. He was about to go assist Spasm, when he found him face to face with the girl Spasm had hit earlier. The thought that she was extremely talented to be able to sneak up on him without him hearing her flashed through his mind. Then, he heard a telltale s_nikt_, and the girl launched herself at him, claws outstretched. Radar dodged, avoiding her by a fraction of an inch. He could tell this would be harder than normal. It was normally easy for him to win in a fight, most fighters, even those who had experience, telegraphed their moves quite obviously, at least to someone with his super-vision. The girl though, she who had to be X-23, had been trained to fight from birth. She wasn't perfect, but she telegraphed the barest amount, and he could hardly see it, even with his vision. Therefore, their fight continued to be a stalemate. She couldn't manage to hit him, and he didn't have time to try to strike her, not that he thought it would have any effect with her healing factor.

The others weren't holding up that well either. Spasm was almost totally exhausted, and his early victims were beginning to recover. Crash had lost her cannon, Shadowcat had phased through it, disabling it. Sonar had the phaser restrained at the moment, her sonic blasts loud enough to stop Shadowcat from concentrating enough to phase. However, Sonar was also close to her limit.

As Radar dodged yet another blow, he heard a faint sound in the distance. However, he was too preoccupied to concentrate on it. However, he realized what it was when a large black jet passed over them. The Blackbird, carrying in it the rest of the X-men team. Radar stared at it in dismay. _Were doomed_, he thought. He didn't have time to do anything else, because at that moment X-23 hit him in the back of the head, luckily without claws out, and all he knew was blackness.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution or any of its characters. I do, however, own my OC's. **

**A/N: I want to thank my awesome reviewer, sayainking90, for his input and for being the only one to actually review. **

**Enjoy!**

_Radar's POV_

The first thing Radar noticed when he woke was that he was very uncomfortable. Looking around, he noticed his legs were tied, as were his wrists behind him. Well, that explains it, he thought to himself. Turning, he saw Spasm, Crash, and Sonar in similar conditions. They too were just beginning to wait. At the sound of someone clearing their throat, Radar turned to see many faces staring at them. Some he recognized from the fight in the yard, X-23's especially. Others he could guess from reputation, such as the one wearing a visor, who had to be Cyclops. As he stared back at them, a bald man in a wheelchair entered the room. Radar knew his identity, he was Professor Charles Xavier. As he approached the group, the group began asking questions.

"Who are you?"

"Why did you come here?"

"What was your reason for attacking?"

Radar was about to scream at them to stop talking when Sonar beast him to it. "SHUT UP!" she yelled, using her powers to make her shout louder than it had any right to be. Radar grimaced as his super-hearing made the shout even louder.

"If you want us to answer your questions, you have to at least give us a chance," he pointed out.

Cyclops frowned down at him. "Fine, who are you?"

"I'm Radar. This is my sister, Crash, and these are Spasm and Sonar," Radar responded, gesturing to each of them in turn with his shoulder, since his hands were tied. "Those are our call-names at least. Basically equivalent to your codenames. I only know my and Crash's real names, and I'm not telling you them." Radar noticed everyone was abnormally quiet. Listening closely, he noticed one girl, a tall redhead, had changed breath patterns. "Please don't try to read my mind," he remarked, and had the satisfaction of seeing her start. "It has shields and unpleasant ones at that. They'll mentally blast you hard enough to knock you unconscious."

Professor X looked interested. "So, you're a telepath?"

Radar shook his head. "No, none of us are. Well, Spasm is a bit, but not in the normal way."

"So you are mutants?" a woman with white hair inquired.

"Yeah," Radar responded, realizing the woman was the X-men Storm.

Professor X sighed. "I don't want to do anything drastic. Will you tell us what your powers are? If not, we may have to place you somewhere more secure and less comfortable."

"Yeah, sitting with my hands tied behind me is real comfortable," Spasm inserted acidly.

Looking around, Radar got nods, reluctantly from Spasm and Crash, of assent. "As you can likely guess from my name," Sonar said, "I can control sound. I can make a whisper as loud as a shout. I can also create waves of pure white noise."

Spasm spoke next. "I can create a telepathic sword."

"You mean a telekinetic sword," the redheaded telepath replied.

"No, he means a _telepathic_ sword," Crash answered, speaking very slowly as if to a child. The redhead visible bristled. "I can cause machinery to malfunction and fail," Crash continued. "How do you think we got through your security?"

"I can," Radar began before being interrupted by X-23.

"You possess precognition," she stated. "There is no other way you could have avoided my attacks."

Radar gave an audible sigh. "No, I'm not precognitive. Don't worry though, everyone thinks that at first. I have magnified senses. That's how I knew she," he gestured to the redhead, "was trying to read my mind. When people use telepathy, their breathing patterns change. I can hear that. Also, the reason I could dodge your attacks," he locked eyes with X-23, "is simple. You may be an extraordinary fighter, and most people, even mutants, would be taken down in an instant. However, you telegraph your moves. Only for a split second, I could barely see it even with my sight. But it does occur." Radar stopped as X-23 was gazing at him with murder in her eyes.

"Well then, Radar," Professor X inserted, "why did you and your friends attack us? Or even come here in the first place?"

"First off, it was a mission. We were hired to come here and get some information off some computer. There _wasn't_ supposed to be any combat, or even any contact. And before you ask, no, I don't know who hired us. It came by an electronic message."

"You take missions to steal information?" another one from the group asked accusingly.

"Well, we have to survive somehow," Radar snapped back. "We do whatever work comes our way, some infiltration, a few small robberies, stuff like that."

"They deserve it," Crash inserted angrily. "If it wasn't for the humans, we would still have a place to live. Mom and Dad would still be alive. _He _would still be alive!"

Radar saw all eyes turn to his sister. "She means mine and her parents," he explained.

Professor X turned to him. "Will you tell us what happened?"

Radar turned to Crash, saw her give a small nod, and turned back to the group. "It happened about 3 years ago…"

"Our family consisted of me and Crash, out Mom and Dad, and our younger brother. We were fairly wealthy; our father was CEO of a large corporation. We mostly got whatever we wanted. We all did sports, I did martial arts, Crash did gymnastics, and out brother was learning kendo. We went to an extremely expensive private school, and did moderately well there. Our mother was a homemaker, and made sure we didn't get into trouble. In short, we lived a perfect life, or as close as one's life can get to perfection."

Even when our mutant powers manifested, it didn't affect our life too much. You see, our mother was a mutant also, a telepath of average power. She was the one who put the shield on mine and Crash's minds. Anyway, we were both aware we had at least a 50% chance of being mutants. Crash's powers manifested a few months after we turned 13. We were in computer lab at school, when she couldn't get a program to open. She got frustrated and accidently shut down all the technology in the school. Luckily, that was the only time she lost control and, with mom's help, she learned how to control her powers quickly."

My powers didn't manifest all at once like Crash's. Instead, they increased over the course of a year or so. It wasn't that noticeable, I noticed my hearing and sight getting better, but I didn't think much of it. It was only when I started noticing how people in my martial arts class were telegraphing there moves that I mentioned it to my parents. Mom was the one who informed me that these were likely mutant powers. Despite gaining powers, our lives continued how they were for another couple of years."

Then _that_ night occurred. Crash and I were coming home late, our school had been playing a big game against its rival, and we had gone to the game. We were about to go inside when I heard voices. We snuck in quietly. There were men with guns. They were aiming at our parents, yelling at them for having children that were mutants, accusing them of being mutants themselves. Then they shot them."

Radar turned and starred at the Professor. "I saw my parents _shot_. Shot, when they had done nothing wrong. By humans, humans who had no reason to kill them except hatred for mutants. You can't even imagine how I felt." He took a deep breath, and went on.

"Crash and I knew we couldn't cry, couldn't mourn, not yet. We had to get away. Grabbing what we could from the kitchen, we went to find our brother and get out. We were too late. I saw the men chasing my brother into a room. I heard gunshots. Crash and I then knew there was nothing we could do. We ran. We didn't want to see his body. Luckily, we had enough money to get a hotel room. The lead news story the next day was of a mysterious fire that had burned down a mansion in the town. There were no survivors."

That's how we got to where we are now. We learned that we could use Crash's powers to break into stores to get money, while my powers would warn us before anyone got there. The humans owed us. They had taken away everything from us. We only had each other, we met up with Sonar and Spasm later."

Sonar shrugged. "I was an orphan. When the orphanage learned I was a mutant, they threw me out. When I met Radar and Spasm, they became my family."

"I had a similar experience, except my parents threw me out," Spasm inserted. "I joined them for the same reasons. We got a reputation, and people began hiring us to do stuff. That's it."

Everyone was silent. "I'm sorry for your loss. For all of your losses," the Professor finally said.

"Sorry doesn't bring them back," Crash snapped back.

"Still, that doesn't make what you did right. I honestly don't know what to do. I would like to…"

The Professor was cut off as an alarm blared. "What, again?" Shadowcat questioned.

"Wolverine, take the main team out to see who it is. We've had enough visitors for the night."

Wolverine nodded to the Professor, and led the older X-men out the front door of the mansion.

_General POV_

The team spread out on the front yard, ready for a fight. Whoever had set off the alarms wasn't visible yet, and it was too dark to see very far in the distance. Wolverine paused, and then sniffed the air. "Stand down," he announced with something almost like a smile on his face.

As the team looked at him with identical appearances of shock and surprise, he stared at something that only he, with his enhanced vision, could see. He had just barely recognized the scent, it had been a while. "It looks like scale-face has finally made his way home," he murmured, almost to himself.

**Please Review! Sorry for all spelling and grammar mistakes, the only time I have to write is at night when I'm tired.**


End file.
